group of budshetaliacrack
by Sajintmm
Summary: due to Iggy fudging a spell me and my buds end up in hetalia and are living with a multitude of nations WARNING crack OCxSpain OCxGermanyxOC OCxRussia OCxUkraine OCxJapan OCxCanada
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and I forget who does. A/N: To readers: Don't ask me to put you in the story. The people in this fanfic are my friends IRL Loudheart14 is helping with this ~Our world~ Dalton's house "Hey guys I got the DVD!" a cheery voice beamed. A girl with curly blonde hair pulled in a ponytail, and brown eyes happily put the disk into the DVD player in the other room. She was wearing a gray shirt with a bunny on it, and below it said "Nobody Ever Suspects Me". Her blue, torn jeans were ripped at the bottom from frequent use, and her green flip flops torn by her dog. "Ok guys Izzy's putting the movie in. Go grab food, drinks, blankets, and anything else you need." A second blonde teen said. Her hair was short and to the middle of her neck. She wore gray, thin framed glasses and had a hyper personality. She was wearing blue jeans, black Converse, and a cool light blue shirt. "Go to the can too I ain't stoppin' it once it's began." A tall guy with cocoa hair and eyes stretched out on the couch added. The brunette spoke up again. "Alright guys go take care of your business but if y'all ain't back in five I'm startin' it without ya!" The only other guy in the room joined the conversation, "Hey Dalton," "What?" The tall guy with the cocoa hair and eyes asked. Cameron continued, "One, your southern drawl is back and two, I brought a couple two liters." The second blonde from earlier came back with a blanket and sat herself between two brunettes. Erika, with short hair with a frog watch, and Amanda with long hair. A third brunette (with red highlights) walked in a guitar over her shoulder and was holding a pizza box with a cowboy hat on top of it. Her hair reached just above her shoulders. She wore dark blue jean shorts and a blue short-sleeved shirt. She spoke up. "Hey guys the pizza's here! And Dalton I have your hat." "MY HAT! Kaitlyn this is mine, NO TOUCHY!" A third blonde girl and a girl with brownish reddish hair came down the stairs to the group armchairs and a couch. "Gangs all here!" The second blonde from earlier practically yelled, earning her a few death-glares around the room. "Cat no yelling please" Amanda said while rubbing her ear. "Hey Nora join me on the couch." Dalton said while patting the cushion next to him. After a brief pause, the brownish-redhead sat next to Dalton. The third blonde named Rachel sat down next to Kaitlyn on the other edge of the couch. Rachel wore a blue low cut shirt with a white cammy, and ripped blue jeans. On her neck was a heart-shaped gray necklace, and on her ring finger was a thick black ring. Izzy ran back into the room and jumped onto the couch. Then sat on the other side of Kaitlyn muttering 'mommy' or something. Rachel stared at Izzy and after a little bit of time said "You're nuts Bella." Izzy put on a sad face before saying "Isabella Nora Mendicino is not nuts. Just fun in my own way." "Hey guys shut up. It's on." Dalton said while clicking a button on the remote... "Dude I think the world conference can conve— ~Hetalia world~ England's house "Stupid America's economy's in the toilet. Ha! Serves him right! And now to protect my own." Britain said before chanting a ridiculously sounding spell. Halfway through the incantation he burped, causing him to stutter his words and alter the spell ever so slightly. ~~ now both stories intersect~~ A/N:Ok guys chapter one is finished yay! Don't be mad at me this is my first hetalia fic. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Gutentag! Beta Note: Hey guys Loudheart14 here. I really hope you guys like this


	2. Chapter 2

Same disclaimer as before

~hetalia world~ Britain's house

"Oww my head" "why do people's heads always hurt?" the group of friends woke to find themselves on wooden floor with a chalk pentagram "I'm gonna guess we fell asleep hey Dalton where's the TV?" asked Katlyn rubbing her eyes. Dalton sat and sat his hat on his scalp before replying with "what do ya' me- OH #%&$! WHERE ARE WE!". The rest of the group was woken up by the outburst all sat up perplexed of their whereabouts. A voice none of them owned spoke up "you're in my house you bogger(idiot)". Bella was the first to reply to the voice "that sounds British, hello englishman can you tell us where we are, please". "ENGLISHMAN? Who the %#€£ do you think you are?". Dalton retorted the voice "quit yer yammerin' and come out already" The rest of the group was looking around trying to get an idea of their whereabouts. The mystery voice reentered "hmm I don't see any weapons alright I'll come out. Arthur Kirkland stepped into view and everyone's eyes widened. "It can't be" Erika said and Cat followed with a "m-maybe it's a cosplayer" " can't it's too perfect" was added by Amanda. "Oh My God it's Britain!" Cried Bella as she ran to glomp the nation. Before Izzy could get to Iggy he pulled out a flintlock pistol and had it pointed at the blonde "don't try anything if you do I'll blow your head off!". "To do that you'll have go through us" said Dalton him Cameron and Racheal were brandishing pocket-combat knives (yes those exist I have seven). Britain turned to the three defenders "so you bring knives to a gun fight not smart but it's obvious you're spies". Racheal was getting angry "How about we negotiate or something?" Britain pocketed his flintlock and pulled out a more modern raphia pistol before saying "I don't negotiate with terrorists and don't worry they're rubber" and shot them all and watched them pass out.

-four hours later-still England's house-

"wow dude you actually captured these guys, with an AMERICAN gun" said an obvious nation. "Will you shut up you useless wanker" replied Britain "now zat was harsh remember he is your brother". The "prisoners" started to stir Katlyn spoke up "look we're not terrorists we

fell through some portal thingy so can we get out of these $&%ing cages?". Iggy stood up and said "I'll interrogate you all in the morning but first dinner I'll cook something up".

Dan Dan dunnnn sorry it's a little short.


	3. Chapter 3

(Insert annoying disclaimer) sorry I haven't updated my few readers a lot of crap's been going on oh well here's the chapter.

Ba dump ran through the groups heads at once ARTHUR IGNEOUS KIRKLAND was their chef. "I don't want Iggy's cooking mommy (inside joke) HELP! I DON'T LIKE A CRAPPY ENGLISH FOOD!" Isabella said while rocking on the floor "is someone gonna help her?" Dalton asked adjusting his hat. Kaitlyn started hugging Bella and patting her while whispering "it's Ok Bells if Britain and America than that means España must be here too" as soon as Kaitlyn finished that sentence, Cat snapped and stood "that's it guys!" she yelled out earning everyone's attention. After she checked to see if the group was watching her she continued "this is Hetalia people, while we stand here awaiting and stressing over eating Iggy's cooking the countries are waiting for us to rise to the occasion and now we must get the $&% out of here who's with me?". A was first to voice the obvious "and just how are we going to escape England's cell?". After ten minutes of the buddies suggesting ideas for an escape a muted voice interrupted them all "umm hi I have a key" in one simultaneous motion the group faced the door which was now open and Matthew Williams(Canada) holding the door open with Kumajiro(however it's spelt) on his shoulder. With an enormous sigh of relief which could have been heard from space the group gathered the crap they brought with them and proceeded to the gate. As they left Bella, Cat, Amanda, and Erika attempted to glomp him and Dalton simply clapped him on the back. "Bye Canada we do notice you!" the group called back as they climbed up the stairs and Dalton secretly grabbed an old hand written book lying on a table, as group turned the next corner there Arthur stood the same gun was in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. The Brit sighed before setting down his cup and asking "hmm judging by the fact my house is standing and you're loose leads me to believe you wankers may be innocent, so explain to me what happened and I 'may' let you go without charge". After twenty-five minutes of Kaitlyn and Nora explaining the entire situation Igneous seemed convinced. "Ok let me get this straight" the Englishman began "so you guys were at Texan's (Dalton) house and The Blue-Stripe Sisters (Kaitlyn & Bella) brought a DVD of the world's life and after some time you guys were sucked into our world, correct?" "Pretty much" was all Dalton said. Erika wanted to leave quickly jumped to the question "so Arthur are we allowed to leave" "but poor us have no place to stay would you have means to accommodate us" Amanda added with a flirtatious look. Iggy thought to himself before readdressing the group "I know a place but it's not here it's on the borders between Switzerland, Germany, Austria, and Italy the center of Europe. It used to belong to Britannia my mother so keep it nice" he said handing them a few keys, an address, and a good amount of train tickets. "Yeah," he said rubbing the back of his head "I was planning to deport you but at least the tickets'll be used now then" he opened his front door and gestured "toodles". As the friends left Kaitlyn leading them somewhere England called out "oh by the way I never said 'ello" he grinned and closed the door behind him. Back with the group each person was filled with ideas of what to do in their new home but they had each other and that was all that mattered. After ten or so minutes Dalton started to chuckle "hey guys I found out how we'll get money" he said with a grin. "How?" Nora asked skeptical "with this my love" he said holding up Britain's spell book "y'all can thank me later but first let's get a cab this walking's killing me" "you took the words right outta my mouth" Nora added. Everyone with revived spirits rode a bus to the nearest train station... While site seeing on the as well.

Well I know this took forever (writer's block sucks) and I'm pretty sure England was OOC my bad. Thanks for the reviews. I know it sucks


End file.
